beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Games
Games is the 18th episode of Beware the Batman. It first aired on September 7, 2014. Official Description Humpty Dumpty captures Batman, Katana, Commissioner Gordon, Mayor Grange, and Tobias Whale and makes all of them play his Murder Mystery Game. According to Dumpler, there is a culprit among them. What Batman and the others can't help but wonder is why are the challenges related to naval terms? Plot Batman awakens in a strange room without knowing how he got there. He is alone and his belt is missing. He finds a hidden passage in the wall and finds Katana in the next room. Apparently they were following up a lead on an illegal weapons shipment when they were hit with knock-out darts. They search the walls and, after dodging a few booby traps, find another room where Commissioner Gordon, Mayor Grange, and Tobias Whale are all unconscious around a table with a large, covered platter on it. They gently awaken the commissioner and the mayor and slap Whale awake. They look for a way out when Humpty Dumpty's voice comes over a loud speaker. He tells them to look under the platter cover and it reveals a body dressed in a sailor suit. Humpty announces that they are all players of his new Murder Mystery Game and that one person in the room is responsible for the ending the sailor's life. The object of the game is for them to win several challenges and deduce who the culprit is. Once they do, the innocents will go free. They have each been given a "Helper" card with a picture on it. Katana's card shows a butterfly, Whale's shows a tombstone, Gordon's shows a rabbit in a hat, Grange's shows an eclipse, and Batman's card is blank as Humpty believes he shouldn't need any help. The pictures on the cards are an answer to a clue. The players must match up the right card with the right clue to move on. However, Humpty mentions that there will be "obstacles" along the way. Just then, a huge glass egg bursts from the floor and entraps Grange inside. They must solve the puzzle in two minutes before the Mayor suffocates. Batman and Katana quickly look over the body on the table, which is in fact a dummy. The lips and finger tips are blue, there are scuff marks on its knees and there is a stab wound in his chest. The two detectives deduce that the blue lips and fingers suggest the blood was deoxigenated before the stab occurred and the victim was dragged here. Thus the crime started as one thing, then became another. Only one card fits that description: the butterfly. They place the butterfly card on the dummy and the egg immediately opens. They move on down a hallway where green, glowing footprints lead them to a bedroom. Once they are all inside, the door slams shut and the room goes dark. Several floor tiles light up and Humpty explains that floor tiles will light up at random. If one of them stays on a tile after it goes dark, the tile will fall away, plummeting them to their death. On the bed they see a suitcase with several personal items spread out. They also find a picture of a woman and a little girl, possibly her daughter. While they all jump from tile to tile, Gordon and Batman deduce that the man they found in the dining room must have been abducted from this room, made to disappear from his wife and child. Disappear like the rabbit in the hat on Gordon's card. Gordon throws down the card and the doors open. Whale relaxes and steps on a dark tile but the floor is still active and he begins to fall. Batman dives and pushes him through the door. Katana calls out to him but he doesn't answer. Gordon and the Mayor manage to get to the door on the other side of the room. Katana dives through the door Batman and Whale went through just as the last of the floor falls. She looks to see Batman just managing to get out from under Whale's huge, unconscious body. Gordon and Grange look to find a way back to the rest of them while Batman and Katana go over what they know. Katana suggests that Whale is guilty of the murder as he is the only criminal in the group. Batman counters that it may not be a murder at all. The first clue suggests something that isn't what it appears to be and the next suggests making someone or somethng disappear. Batman surmises that this may not be about a murder at all but something else entirely, so everyone is still a suspect. Gordon and Grange make it to the rest of the group. Grange is exhausted and Gordon goes to see if he can find her some water. While they are alone, Whale tells her to stick with him and he'll make sure they get out of this in one piece in exchange for a pardon. They next find a library with an old phonograph playing a song that Whale recognizes as an old sailor song called "Dead Man's Moon". Katana discovers that all of the books in the room are about bats. Whale accuses Batman of being the culprit but Gordon fires back that Whale knew about the song. Grange screams that this is just what Humpty wants; them fighting amongst themselves. Just then, the books start flying off the shelves. As they dive for cover, Batman notices that the books are in braile for the blind. Whale notices that the books contain guns! He grabs one up and shoots the door open throwing his tombstone card down and running down the hall. Grange runs after him and the door shuts. Katana tries to follow but Batman stops her. She argues but Batman counters, saying that Humpty knew that this would happen now. They must stay and solve the puzzle or they will all die. Batman deduces that the braile books containing weapons suggest turning a "blind eye" as you do during an eclipse. Just as Whale and Grange turned a blind eye to the safety of the group. He throws down Grange's eclipse card and they may move on. Katana tries to break the door down but Gordon notices several depictions of ducks in the room. He picks up one of the guns, shoots all of the ducks, and the door opens. Batman admonishes Katana to think about her course of action from now on and not to question him again. They follow Whale and Grange to another room, this one with several pictures of ships, another naval reference. The next room contains pillars of razor-sharp spikes. Once all the players are inside, the door locks. Humpty asks Batman if he's solved the mystery yet and Batman says that he has. All at once they find themselves in a room with an unconscious man. Gordon recognizes him as Ernie Crosky, a weapons smuggler. Batman reveals that each of them has a connection to Crosky. He was captain of the freighter Flying Fox and was unknowingly smuggling weapons purchased by Whale from the League of Assassins. Katana was the middle-man for the job, working under-cover for the CIA to track the weapons. The weapons never made it to Whale, however, as they were intercepted by Gordon on a tip from Batman. This was the crime that was one thing but became another. Gordon couldn't hold Whale as he never recieved the shipment but he did arrest Crosky. Like the rabbit in the hat, Crosky was made to disappear. Grange, then a Gotham judge, prosecuted him and sent him to Blackgate. They all had "turned a blind eye" to the innocent man that they all helped to ruin. Batman throws down the tombstone card as, though they didn't murder him, they all helped to end Crosky's life. Bars rise up and trap the group and Humpty Dumpty finally appears, pushing a cannon into the room. Katana protests that Whale was the only one committing a crime, as the rest of them thought they were doing the right thing. Humpty scoffs that she's just making excuses like the people that ruined his own life. When Humpty worked for Whale he watched as Crosky was made to take the fall and did nothing, now wants to correct his mistake. He revives Crosky and hands him a lit match to fire the cannon and complete his revenge. Crosky throws the match down, saying he doesn't want to hurt anyone, just go home to his family. Batman assures him that they will help him. Humpty protests that Batman is a liar but Batman holds him to his own rules. If everyone responsible for ruining Crosky should be punished, so should Humpty for seeing it all and doing nothing. Batman ends the game, throwing down his blank card. Humpty refuses to lose at his own game and fires the cannon. The group dives out of the way and the cannonball smashes through the bars. Humpty, seeing his mistake, flees out the door, hitting the door switch on his way. Batman kicks a couch into the doorway, keeping it open. He jumps onto Humpty's back but the villain throws him off. Humpty charges Batman but the hero dives out of the way and Humpty crashes into the room with the collapsing floor. The tiles give way and Humpty falls through, surviving but knocking himself unconscious. Gordon stays to deal with Dent and the polices. He will make sure that Whale is imprisoned and Crosky pardoned. As they walk away, Batman admonishes Katana again for questioning his actions. She explains that she thought that he was placing too much emphasis on catching Humpty Dumpty and not enough on the safty of the group. She believes that what they do is for the good of the people of Gotham and that even Bruce Wayne would agree with that. Batman counters that he isn't Bruce Wayne and stalks off. 'Characters' 'Heroes' *Batman *Katana *Jim Gordon *Mac Grimborn Villains *Humpty Dumpty *Tobias Whale *Anarky (formerly) others *Mayor Grange * Ernie Crosky * Ocellus * Smolder * Harvey Dent Trivia *Humpty Dumpty makes his second appearance. * Katana meets Humpty Dumpty for first time. * This is the last appearance of the League of Assassins in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1